starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II beta patch
StarCraft II beta patches contain balance changes to StarCraft II beta. Patch 1 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 1 (version 0.3.0.14093), posted February 25, 2010. BALANCE CHANGES TERRAN *Viking **The armor value for this unit in Fighter Mode has decreased from 1 to 0. **The damage done by this unit in Fighter Mode has changed from 6 (+8 armored) to 10 (+4 armored). *Reaper **The damage done from D-8 Charges has decreased from 40 to 30. **The delay between attacks for D-8 Charges has decreased from 2.5 to 1.8. *Orbital Command **The build time for this upgrade has decreased from 50 to 35. PROTOSS *Observer **Gravitic Boosters: The cost of this research has decreased from 150 minerals and 150 vespene gas to 100 minerals and 100 vespene gas. *High Templar **Phase Shift: This ability has been removed from the game. **New ability: Feedback - Drains all energy from the target unit and causes damage equal to the amount of energy drained. *Colossus **The building pathing radius for this unit has decreased from .75 to .5625. *Mothership **Vortex: The energy cost of this ability has increased from 75 to 100. **Vortex: The target radius of this ability has decreased from 3.0 to 2.5. **Temporal Rift: This ability has been removed from the game. **Wormhole Transit: This ability has been removed from the game. **New ability: Mass Recall - Teleports all of the player's units in the target area to the Mothership. *Nexus **Chrono Boost can no longer target allies. *Gateway **The build time of this building has increased from 50 to 65. ZERG *Infestor **Fungal Growth: The damage done by this ability has decreased from 48 to 36. **Fungal Growth: This ability now prevents affected units from burrowing. **Neural Parasite: Functionality changed - The Infestor now channels this spell, which lasts 10 seconds or until the Infestor is destroyed. You can now target all units with this ability. **Terran Infestation: The ability’s energy cost has reduced from 50 to 25 and Infested Terrans now spawn 1 at a time. BUG FIXES *Addressed an issue causing people to receive an “Internal Battle.net Error” message with their game client. *Muting your microphone will no longer cause your microphone to be turned off in the operating system once the program has exited. **Please note that the voice chat functionality has only partially been implemented. There are many known issues with voice chat that we expect to address in a future patch. *The “Medium” graphical settings were reconfigured to work better on appropriate machines. The video settings “auto-detect” functionality has been reset as a result. *Added a frame rate limiter to the game menus to prevent some graphics cards from running at higher frame rates than necessary.Zarhym. 2010-02-25. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 1. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-02-26. Patch 2 StarCraft II Beta - Patch 2 (version 0.4.0.14133), posted February 26, 2010. Balance Changes Terran *Banshee **Cloak: This ability no longer requires Fusion Core to research. *Barracks **The build time for this building has decreased from 65 to 60. *Factory **The build time for this building has decreased from 65 to 60. *Reactor **The build time for this building has decreased from 40 to 25. *Reaper **The build time for this unit has increased from 30 to 40. **Nitro Boost: The build time for this upgrade has increased from 90 to 100. *Starport **The build time for this building has decreased from 55 to 50. *Tech Lab **The build time for this building has decreased from 30 to 25. Protoss *Mothership **The build time for this unit has increased from 120 to 160. **The food cost of this unit has increased from 6 to 8. **The number of shots fired by this unit has decreased from 8 to 6. **The shield of this unit has decreased from 400 to 350. **The health of this unit has decreased from 400 to 350. **The acceleration of this unit has decreased from 1.3125 to 0.3125. **The deceleration of this unit has increased from 0 to 1. *Nexus **Chrono Boost: The duration of this ability has decreased from 30 to 20. Zerg *Corruptor **The damage done by this unit has increased from 12 (+8 massive) to 12 (+10 massive). References Category: StarCraft II beta